


Greyson and Maverick (boyxboy)

by rowanadoria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Asexual, Bi, Bisexual, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Community: lgbtfest, Cute, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, Happy, Homo, Homoeroticism, Homophobia, Homosexual, Horny, Internalized Homophobia, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Romance, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, M/M, MalexMale, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, MxM - Freeform, Omnisexual, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Pansexual, Poor, Poverty, Queer Character, Rich - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Seme, Senpai Notice Me, Smut, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Trans, Transgender, Tsundere, Uke, Yandere, Yaoi, ace - Freeform, boylove, m/m - Freeform, queer, queer romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanadoria/pseuds/rowanadoria
Summary: Greyson Vincent is a 16 year old boy, with raven black hair, corpse like pale skin, and mystical blue eyes.He is an outcast at school, and lives in a small, trashy house with his abusive father.He feels hopeless in life, and has become a cynical mess, with nothing to look forward to.That is, until he gets randomly paired for a class project with Maverick Montgomery, one of the most popular and richest boys in school.Maverick has platinum blonde hair, a slender yet muscular body, and beautiful brown eyes...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. the day i met him

The screen door slammed loudly, startling me. I had meant to close it slowly but I had misjudged the doors weight and the ferocity with which it strikes the latch it's attached to when let go of. You had to shut it all the way by hand lest it would slam. I hope it doesn't upset my father, the last thing I wanted to do was upset him, not because I loved him so dearly that I couldn't bare inconveniencing him, no, it wasn't that at all.

The opposite actually. I hated him and would have loved nothing more than to slam that door a million times more just to spite him, but I was scared of him. I was scared of what he would do to me. He loved to beat me over the littlest things. I remember once, when I left a spoon in the sink without washing it, he beat me for over an hour. That's just an example of how the most minuscule of things could set him off.

I made my way down the concrete pathway leading from my doorstep to the sidewalk. The frigid December air smashed into me like I had just dove head first into a frozen river. The last bit of drowsiness was just smacked out of me. I glanced up, the sky was gray and cloudy. It looked the way a stereotypical painting of a dreary, fall day would look.

I continued on walking, sliding my hands into my coat pocket, trying to retain as much warmth as I could inside the thin wool slits of fabric. Like placing your hands inside of a wound I thought. 

The sad thing was I loved cold weather, but because I was poor I wasn't able to enjoy it. I didn't have enough money to afford a huge, quality winter coat. Rich people don't even realize the things they get to enjoy that the less fortunate cannot. Even something as simple as the cold.

I soon reached the bus stop, and began what would be twenty minutes of waiting. I stood there, shivering and bored. I had always hated catching the bus. I hated the fact that all the other kids could see where I lived. I was ashamed of my house. It was a small two bedroom one bathroom single family home. It looked as if it was falling apart and in many ways it was. It was the equivalent of acne on the earth.

Rationally I knew I shouldn't have felt bad for being a poor kid, I mean its not like it was my fault or that i'm any less of a person because i'm poor. But still, because of some internalized stigma I hated myself for it. I hated myself for a lot of things. Society really does a number on you.

The bus arrived and I hurried my way up the stairs, trying my best to avoid letting my eyes meet the bus drivers. I imagined how pathetic it must feel to be a career bus driver. I struggle to believe that anyone would ever aspire to be a bus driver for the rest of their lives. I would kill myself if i were him.

The heat was welcoming, it let me know that I was safe, I think subconsciously heat calms you because it reminds you of the heat of another person, like when you are being hugged by someone, the synergy the heat creates between the two of you. Perhaps the reason why the heat from another person comforts us is because it reminds us of being held by our mothers when we were children. And that seems like a naturally occurring propensity, I mean just observing the way animals huddle together with their young.

Although the heat was welcoming, the other people were not. I didn't have any friends, and everyone looked at me as though I were some type of strange alien like being, one that they wanted nothing to do with. I had often wondered why I never made any friends, it wasn't because i was ugly, in fact i was very good looking. I had been asked out by many girls, but I always rejected them...

Maybe it was just because I was so weird, and not the most welcoming of people if i'm being honest. I didn't like the things that others boys liked. I hated sports and all the other stereo-typically masculine things they all seemed to enjoy. I wasn't like other guys.

I sank down in my seat, and blew my hot breath on the window. I slid my finger around in the condensation. Every morning i ride this bus I feel so distraught about the fact that I couldn't afford an iphone. Imagine if I could listen to music, or an audio book while waiting here. It would make it a far more tolerable experience.

We soon reached the school, and immediately upon arriving everyone on the bus stood up, stampeding towards the door. I waited until everyone else left and then flung myself from my seat, and exited the bus.

I was once again greeted by the same frigid air I had been attacked by earlier, only this time it wasn't as unbearable because I had just spent like 30 minutes in the comforting heat of the bus and would soon be encompassed by the comforting heat of the school.

A crowd had formed around the entrance, school didn't start for 15 more minutes. Some kids went inside to eat breakfast and others stood outside loitering.

I made my way through the crowd, quite easily, as everyone just ignored me as if i were a ghost.

The heat rushed out of the glass doors like inmates running out of a prison bus on their first day back home, or a burglar running out of someones home upon being threatened to be shot by the owners after they caught him.

The aroma of food both sickened and enticed me.

The school cooks handed me a tray of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. I didn't have to pay for it because my dads level of income was below the poverty line. I was always embarrassed when getting food at school, because I feared the other kids would see that i didn't have to pay for food like they did and they would know it was because i was too poor to afford to buy any, so the school was obligated to give it to me.

I made my way to an empty table and began to eat. I made sure to eat slowly and with my mouth closed, lest people stare at me with disgust. I didn't eat everything because i figured if someone was watching me and saw that i ate everything they would think i only ate that much because i didn't have any food at home. Which was true, but i didn't want them to know that.

The bell rung and I got up, dumped my tray, and hurried to my locker.

I reached my homeroom and took a seat in the back of class, away from everyone else.

The teacher started taking attendance, and when she got to me i uttered the word ''here'' in an awkward mousy voice. I always hated when she would take attendance. That was the time i was required to speak and make my presence known, and making my presence know was letting the world know i deserved to exist, and letting the world know i deserved to exist was opening myself up to being ridiculed for it.

After homeroom, school officially started. I made my way to first period, which was honors English.

I got to class, again finding my way to a secluded backseat. If i was dumb, perhaps sitting all the way back here would be a bad thing because i wouldn't be able to pay attention to the teacher, but I was incredibly intelligent and i didn't even have to try.

After some time passed the teacher Mrs Barnes, started talking. I didn't care enough to listen, until suddenly i heard my name called.

''What?'' i asked confused.

''you and Maverick Montgomery are going to be partners for this next assignment''

"for what assignment i asked'' this time my confusion was apparent.

''Haven't you been paying attention?''

''Its for the creative writing assignment due in 3 weeks'' she said sternly.

Maverick approached me.

The realization just hit me. Maverick Montgomery, one of the most popular boys in school in school was going to be my partner for this assignment. I gazed at him as he approached me. He was tall, probably around six feet tall. His hair was platinum blonde. His skin was white and lively. He was muscular but not overly so. His lips looked like they had a thin layer of shiny glass over them, and they were a gorgeous rosy pink. I bet he must be an amazing kisser. His eyes were brown, but a pretty light brown, not ugly like most brown eyes were.

I thought of myself in contrast to him. I was skinny, and had skin that was so pale it was almost corpse like. My hair was black as a ravens feathers, and my eyes were a pale blue. I wasn't short but I wasn't as tall as Maverick.

''So, i guess you're my partner'' Maverick scoffed at me, his tone of voice sounded as if he were displeased.

''Uh... Yes...''


	2. i think i like him

''Why did i have to get stuck with one of the weirdos'' Maverick said, his voice sounded whiny and aggravated, yet also playful.

God, I hated people like him. He thought he was better than everyone else all because he was rich and popular.

''Sorry''

i whimpered out in a sincere manner, shocking myself. I had thought i would say something snarky, to defend myself. But all that came out was a heartfelt sorry. It's true, as much as I wanted to seem as though I loved myself, I didn't. And it was true that i felt sorry that he got stuck with me. 

''You're smart right?'' he said

''Um, yeah'' i replied

''Well I guess it can't be all bad being stuck with you then, at least i'll get an A'' he said, condescendingly, yet also with a genuine tone. 

''Yeah...'' I said in a muffled voice 

''So, we'll go to my house to work on the project because I don't go to poor peoples houses, and by looking at you I can obviously tell you probably live in like some trashy trailer park or something'' said maverick, in a bitchy but not forced, tone.

''Whats your number?'' he said

''Oh I uh... I um... Don't have uh.. um.. a phone or anything...'' i said

''Who the fuck doesn't have a phone in 2019?'' He retorted ''You must be like super poor then''

I didn't say anything, just looked at him, not even trying to mask my embarrassment.

He let out a forced sigh ''Look, don't be embarrassed, not everyone can be as rich and perfect as me, and that's ok! You just have to accept that fact. Look, what's your address then? I'll pick you up after school and then we can go back to my house to work on the project'' he said

I reluctantly proceeded to give him my address. 

''What time will you be coming?'' I asked.

''4:30 pm'' he answered.

''Okay. I'll be free then''.

"obviously you would be, you have no social life and no friends'' he said 

I didn't say anything back, just stood there awkwardly.

''So yeah, bye now'' He said and went back to his seat. 

Well he seems like a nice guy, i thought to myself sarcastically. He was so beautiful, and he knew it, and not just knew it, owned it. 

__________________________________________________

The rest of the day flew by extremely quickly, and before I knew it i was back outside my doorstep.

I reached my hand out, touching the handle for the screen door, it was cold, very cold. The coldness hurt my bare hands. 

I made my way inside.

''You stupid mother fucker!'' 

My father screamed at me as soon as i arrived inside. His voice holding so much hostility within it. I was all too familiar with this voice, and I braced myself for what he was about to do to me.

''You slammed that fucking door so hard this morning you woke me the fuck up'' He continued.

He ran over to me, extending out his arm before striking me so hard I fell to the ground.

My cheek immediately started to swell, I could feel the blood rush to my face and a warm substance start to drip from my nose like drool. 

I reached up to touch it, and saw the dark red crimson ink covering my fingers like I had just dipped my fingers in a vile of nail polish. My nose was bleeding. 

"that's what you get! Now clean up and go wash the fucking dishes'' My father hissed.

I did as I was told, not wanting to get hit again. 

Some time passed, and just as I was finishing putting the last dish away I heard a knock at the door.

''Now who the fuck is that! I swear to god if you called cps your ass is gonna have it! My father yelled, his voice sending shivers up my legs as my body prepared to get hit again, wanting to run or fight back, but knowing all it could do was freeze like a statue. I was thinking how foolish my father was to scream so loud, assuming cps really was at the door then that would just give them all the more reason to prosecute him. But I didn't call cps.

''Hello'' a voice hollered, and then i remembered, it was maverick coming to pick me up.

''That's one of my friends, he's coming to pick me up as we are doing a school project together'' i told my father.

''You lying boy! you aint got no friends!'' my father said

''Well i mean we're not friends but the teacher partnered us together for a school assignment. He is picking me up to take me to his house so we can work on the project'' I told him.

"well hurry up and get the fuck out of here then, I can't wait for you to get out of my hair for a little while'' he said

I nodded and then hurried to answer the door. 

I ran outside and shut the door behind me before Maverick even had a chance to speak.

''Well you're in a hurry'' said maverick

''Oh um.. yeah'' i said

''Well lets go then'' he said

His car was a white BMW. It was so nice.

''What was your father yelling about?'' He said

''Oh he was just upset at me I uh.. um don't really wanna talk about it if that's ok..'' I said, my voice shaky and moist. I took a loud gulp.

''Ok...'' said maverick

We soon reached his house and I nearly passed out from astonishment. He lived in a literal mansion. 

''This is your house!'' I screamed

''Yeah! I know! It's so much nicer than yours!'' he said

We entered through two huge double doors, and he lead me up a grand spiral staircase until we reached his room.

His room was so amazing. It was like my dream room. The walls were a vibrant silvery blue, and he had a huge canopy bed, flat screen tv, and expensive furniture.

We began working on the project, before then getting lost in small talk.

He noticed there was blood on my shirt. 

''Um is that blood on your shirt...'' He said

''Oh! Uh yes... I'm sorry I forgot...''

''It's ok. but if you don't mind me asking, what happened?'' He pressed 

I froze not knowing what to say

''Did your father hit you? Is that why he was yelling at you?''

I shrunk back in fear, trying to speak but couldn't make a sound. I felt so small and exposed. 

"He did didn't he''

A tear welled up in my eye.

Maverick reached over to me, touching my shoulders. I jerked back in fear.

''It's ok, i'm not going to hurt you'' he said, noticing my reaction to being touched, and trying to assuage my discomfort.

He wiped the tear from my cheek, and then said 

''You can have one of my shirts''

''Really? You'd do that for me?'' I said

''Duh, i have more clothes than i could ever possibly wear anyways'' he said

He took my hand, leading me into his huge walk in closet.

''You can pick out anything you want'' he told me

''Can you pick it out for me i... feel like too much of a burden and...''

He sighed ''Fine''

He went over and picked me out a t shirt and handed it to me. It was pink, and although it was just a t shirt I could tell by its fabric it was very expensive.

''So? What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to put it on?'' he said impatiently

''Oh uh i.. don't feel comfortable changing in front of... uh...'' i muttered in a muffled voice.

''What? Do you have like some trashy tattoo on your stomach or something'' he said

''No... I just''

''You just what? We're both men. Whats the problem?'' he said

I nodded at him, and proceeded to change.

Maverick stared at me as i changed, he seemed almost mesmerized, a tear started to fill in his eye.

''You know, you're not bad looking, if you got a haircut and started dressing nicer the ladies would be all over you'' he said

I didn't know whether he was complimenting or insulting me.

''Um... thanks uh thank.. thank you...''

''So have you ever had a girlfriend before?'' 

''No'' i said coldly

''Are you still a virgin?'' he asked

My cheeks turned bright red

'Yes...'' i said embarrassed

''Look... I'll tell you a secret... I am too'' he said, immediately regretting telling me

''Really? But you are so popular and good looking and don't you have a girlfriend?'' i asked confused 

''Well yeah, all of those things are true, but I dont know i just... Never felt enough of a connection to any of the many girls i've dated, i've never really felt a connection with any girl to be honest''

''Not even your current girlfriend?'' I asked

''No'' he said

''Then why are you dating her'' i asked

''I don't even know why i'm telling you any of this'' he said

''I'm sorry...'' i said, a sadness permeating throughout my voice

''It's ok, you didn't do anything'' he said, in a reassuring voice

''Are you hungry?''

''No'' i said, trying to make it seem like i wasn't, but my growling stomach exposed me for the liar i was.

''Yes you are!'' he said

''I am...'' i said in a hopeless voice 

''Well, i'm going to take you out to eat, lets go, i'm starving'' he said

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we were about to leave his house Maverick looked at me strangely

''Wait... That's the only coat you have?'' he said

''Yes...'' i responded 

''How do you not freeze?'' he said

''I do...'' i said

He sighed ''Here, take my coat''

''Are... Are you sure...'' i asked 

''Yes. I have tons of coats.''

He handed me his coat and i put it on. It was so warm. It was one of those expensive rich person winter coats i had always wanted.

''Like it'' he said

''I love it so much...'' i said, my voice resembling that of a child's on Christmas morning.

''It's my favorite coat'' said maverick

''Well... If its your favorite i don't want to take it from you...'' i said

''No, its ok. I want you to have it'' he said

''Thank you, truly, thank you'' i said

''You're welcome'' Maverick said, reaching in to hug me.

''Now wait here i'm going to run to the hall closet and grab a coat for myself''


	3. friends

''So, where are we going''

I said, not wanting to sound picky and trying to ask in a humble way, a way that would let him know i would be fine with whatever place he chose.

''Well what kind of food do you like?'' maverick asked me

''Uh... Um uh... Well uh... I do- (i gulped) I don- don't.... I'll be ok with where um whereve- wherever you wa- wan- want to go'' i said

He laughed. ''It's ok, you don't have to be nervous. hahaha'' he chuckled. 

''Surely you have a favorite type of cuisine and a favorite restaurant'' he said

''Well... I haven't been to a restaurant in years.... We don't have the money to eat out or anything like that, hell we don't even have money to go to the store....'' i told him

''So you mean you truly have not been to a restaurant in years?'' he asked

Pitifully and embarrassed, i just looked at him.

''Well, in that case i'm going to take you to my favorite restaurant, it's a fancy little Italian place downtown'' he said

A realization just hit me

''But I uh... Don't have any money or anything...'' I said. Hoping that he would offer to pay for me, but not wanting to make it sound like that, i acted clueless.

''Duh'' he laughed ''Did you really think i expected you to pay for your own food? You're like capital P O O R poor!''

I winced, sinking back in the seat of the car, a look of melancholy sprouted from my face.

''Oh! No!... I didn't mean it like that, it was just a joke! I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings!'' he shouted

I faked a smile.

He could tell.

''Sorry, truly... I have a tendency to be kind of a brat sometimes... And I can come across out of touch but that's.... because I am...'' He said, apologetically. 

''It's ok.. I get it. You're rich and grew up without knowing the horrors of poverty. You've never had to worry about where your next meal was going to come from, or where you were going to get clothes from, or how you were going to survive the winter because you live in a house that doesn't have heat... You never had to go to bed early because it was better than starving.'' 

I said. My voice now cold and harsh.

His smile fell from his face.

''I never really thought about that...'' he said. 

It was obvious he was only just actually realizing that not everyone has an easy life like him. He was the embodiment of the phrase 'let them eat cake'. He was completely out of touch. But how could he not be.

"i'm sorry'' he said, in a most genuine voice.

''It's ok'' I responded, not knowing what else to say.

The rest of the drive to the restaurant was spent in an awkward silence.

We reached the parking lot of the restaurant. 

''You're gonna love this place!'' said Maverick

He reached his hand out to touch the top of my thigh. 

I flinched.

He noticed this and pulled his hand away quickly. A sorrowful expression appeared on his face, before he then flashed a smile at me.

We exited the car and entered into the restaurant.

The smell of food enveloped my senses. From just the smell alone I could tell that the food here was expensive.

A hostess greeted us, and upon seeing Maverick smiled with delight, she seated us right away.

We sat in a secluded booth, directly across from each other.

A waitress quickly appeared before us, placing two menus on the table.

''Do you know what you'd like to drink? She asked, looking at Maverick.

''I'll have a coca cola'' he answered

She turned to look at me

''Um... I'll have a coca cola as well'' 

She condescendingly smiled at me.

We began looking through the menus. 

''Get anything you want'' said maverick to me.

The waitress brought us our drinks. I didn't touch mine, and continued nervously looking through the menu.

''I don't even know what half of this stuff is...'' I said to Maverick

''What do you mean?'' he asked, confused

''This food... I've never even heard of most of it before. It's completely foreign to me...''

''Well... I'll order for you then. Do you want what I'm having?'' 

He said to me, his voice smooth like dry skin that had just had lotion rubbed upon it. 

''I'm going to get the spaghetti and meatballs, do you know what that is?'' he said in a sarcastic, patronizing manner, obviously mocking me. 

''Of course I know what that is.'' i said, rolling my eyes.

He just laughed. 

The waitress came to take our order.

''Two things of spaghetti and meatballs'' Maverick said to her.

She looked surprised. Like she couldn't believe we came to a restaurant as nice as this just to order spaghetti and meatballs. By her response I could tell Maverick didn't usually order this, that he was just ordering it because I was here with him, and he didn't want to embarrass me further by ordering one of those fancy meals I had never heard of.

She walked away to go and place our orders.

''So, how do you like it here so far?'' Maverick asked me.

''I like it'' i said, forcing a smile, ''It's just different.. I've never been to a place like this before, the atmosphere is not what i'm used to, to put it lightly''.

''So, what's your life like?'' he said, changing the subject.

I squirmed in my seat a bit.

''A lot different from yours'' i said jokingly.

''I want to know more about you'' he said

''Like what?'' i asked

''Like, do you have a lot of friends? Whats your favorite color? Do you have any siblings? Things like that.'' He said.

''I don't have any friends... My favorite colors pink, and no, I don't have any siblings... Or any family at all really, aside from my dad and he's not uh... I don't really consider him my family even though biologically he obviously is''. i replied.

I could feel the sweat starting to leach from my palms and my heart was beating loudly now.

''You really don't have any friends, or family other than your dad?'' he asked, perplexed.

''yeah''. I said flatly.

''Well... I'll be your friend... If- If you want that is...'' he said, looking directly into my eyes, and then looking down at his lap.

''You really want to be my friend...'' I said.

''Yes...'' He replied.

A smile flashed across my face, but only for a split second before quickly dissipating.

''So... I hope this isn't too blunt but... Why don't you have any family other than your father?''

I sat there for a minute, in silence.

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to-'' 

''No, its ok.'' I said. ''My mother she uh, well I never met her, she died while giving birth to me and I was left to my father''.

Maverick looked at me with a sorrowful expression. 

''And your father... What kind of person is he? Do you like him?'' Maverick asked.

''No'' I said bitterly. 

''Here's your food!''

The waitress shouted, interrupting us. 

She bent down and placed two plates of spaghetti and meatballs before us.

''Thank you! It looks delicious'' Maverick said in a perky voice.

I said nothing.

I had lost my appetite, but I knew this was probably the only time I'd ever have food this good again, so I forced myself to eat. 

The food itself was delicious. It was definitely the best spaghetti and meatballs I had ever had.

''How do you like it?'' Maverick asked.

''It's really good!'' I said, trying not to let the sadness that was brewing within me show.

We soon finished eating.

''Want desert?'' said Maverick to me.

''No'' I said.

He seemed surprised by this.

''Well then, I guess we can go now'' he said.

The waitress came to take our plates away, Maverick gave her his debit card and placed a twenty dollar tip on the table. I couldn't believe he was able to tip that much. 

We made our way out of the restaurant, to Mavericks car.

Upon entering his car he immediately turned the heater on, and the stale, comforting heat quickly filled the vehicle.

''So... When you said you didn't like your father... Why exactly is that? Does he really hit you?''

Maverick asked me.

''Yeah... He really hits me...'' I said. 

''Why does he hit you?'' Maverick asked, in soft and shaky voice, as if he only realized how personal of a question that was to ask me, only after he said it.

''I don't know... But he always has, ever since I was a little kid. He's an evil person'' I said, staring dead ahead, my rage apparent. 

''I feel so bad for you... I don't know what to say...'' He said.

I just continued staring ahead.

''If you ever need someone to talk to... You can always call me'' He said.

''I don't have a phone'' I said.

''Oh yeah! I forgot...'' He said.

I just continued staring ahead in silence, watching the headlights as they illuminated the mysteriously desolate road ahead. Usually there's more traffic than this.

We soon reached my house.

I didn't want to get out of the car. I wanted to stay here with Maverick... But I obviously couldn't.

''I'll pick you up tomorrow at the same time'' Maverick said to me.

''But we only need to meet once a week?'' I said confused.

''Oh.. yeah...'' He said.

We both fell silent.

''Well, I mean if you want to just hangout tomorrow for a little bit as friends...'' 

He said quietly, his voice breaking through the silence, like hands pulling me up from underneath the water.

''You really want to hang out with me?'' I said, genuinely confused.

''Yeah...'' He said.

''I'd love to'' I said.

My heart began to beat rapidly and I could feel butterflies start to swarm around in my stomach.

''Well... I guess I better go now...'' I said, my voice dropping low.

''Oh...'' Maverick said, in a sad voice. Like he didn't want me to go.

''What time do you want me to pickup you up tomorrow to hang out?'' He asked me.

''Well since it's Saturday you can pick me up whenever you want, I don't have anything to do on the weekends'' I said.

''Ok, well I'm going on a date with my girlfriend tomorrow morning, but after that I can pick you up and we can hang out for a few hours...'' He said.

I don't know why but... Hearing him say that he was hanging out with his girlfriend made me a little jealous and sad...

''Ok, I'll be waiting'' I said

''Oh, here's your coat back'' I said, remembering that I had it on. 

''I gave it to you, you can keep it. It's yours now.'' He said

''Thank you'' I said.

''You're welcome'' He said, smiling.

I extended my hand to the car handle and proceeded to exit the car.

''Goodbye'' Maverick said to me.

''Goodbye'' I echoed back to him.

He didn't drive away until I got inside.

''Where the fuck have you been all night?'' 

My father shouted at me as soon as I made it through the doors.

''I told you, I was at my classmates house to work on a school project'' I said.

''That fucking long? Something fishy is going on here boy! Don't lie to me!'' he screamed.

''I swear I'm not!'' I answered him.

''What the fuck are you wearing? You got on some faggot pink shirt! And where'd you get that jacket!'' He shouted.

''My study partner gave it to me''. I said.

''Well take it the fuck off and give it to me! It's mine now'' he said.

I mustered all the courage I could, not wanting to give the coat Maverick gave me to him.

''No'' I snarled at him.

''What did you just say?'' He screamed in my face, spit flying on me.

''It's my coat, not yours''. I said, shaking in my shoes.

Suddenly I felt a hard object collide with my face. 

My father had punched me. 

He did it once more, knocking me onto the dirty floor below. 

Suddenly I felt a hard blow to my stomach, and felt as though I was going to throw up.

He had kicked me with his steel toe boots.

He reached down and pulled my coat off of my body.

''You ever talk back to me again, i'll knock your teeth down your god damn throat.'' He snarled down at me.

I laid there, tears beginning to trickle down my face. 

Why god, was I cursed with a life like this.


	4. hold my hand

I awoke, gasping for breath and with my heart feeling as though it was punching me from the inside out.

I must have had a panic attack in my sleep again.

I had been having panic attacks in my sleep for a few months now. 

I don't know why but... I had been feeling restless lately, my life has been caving in on me since the day I was born, and now... I feel like it's finally about to collapse fully, burying me in it's rubble.

For me there was no way out of this hell... 

I reluctantly crawled out from underneath the covers that were taping me to the bed, and exposed myself unto the bitter cold. This stupid house didn't have heat, so without the protection of my blankets, there was nothing shielding me from winters wrath.

I sauntered into the hallway, making my way to the restroom.

I sat down on the toilet to pee, the cold plastic hurt my bare butt. I suppose it would have been smarter for me to stand up to pee like most guys, but i preferred sitting down on my bottom like girls do...

The harsh light of the eastern rising sun was encroaching through the small glass window in the restroom, illuminating the small space just enough so that i could see myself in the mirror in front of me.

I looked at my face, my lips were swollen, it looked as if i had gotten lip injections. 

My left eye was black, it looked as if someone had taken charcoal and smeared it around it in a circular motion. 

When I thought about my life, really thought about it, I didn't want to even wake up anymore. I kept thinking about how much easier it would be if i could just die in my sleep.

I rose my hand to touch my eye, it was tender.

I could feel tears beginning to form, but I did not cry.

I quickly turned away from my reflection and retreated back to my room.

***

I heard a knock at the door.

Who the heck could that be? 

I thought to myself. It's two in the afternoon and my father only left like thirty minutes ago, surely he couldn't be back this early?

''Hello!'' 

A voice shouted.

It was Maverick.

I didn't think he would actually come...

I ran to open the door.

''Hey! Ready to hang out?'' he said.

''I didn't think you would actually come...'' I said

''What do you mean? Of course I would come, I wouldn't have asked you to hang out if I didn't want to''

''Than- thank you... You know for like not lying or anything like that... but I mean like of course you aren't obligated to come and I didn't think you would... No-not because I don't think you're an honest person, I- I mean are- are you an honest person? I don't know... I don't know you bu-but I think you are, but i didn't think you wouldn't come because you were lying... I just thought like why would you want to waste your Saturday hanging out with... me...''

I said, projectile vomiting a clump of word salad. God why was I so awkward.

''You're eye! What happened?!'' said Maverick completely ignoring my word vomit.

''Oh I...''

''Your dad did this didn't he!''

''Yeah...'' I said, in a somber voice.

Maverick hugged me immediately.

I jerked back, but he just kept his arms locked around me.

''I'm so sorry'' He said.

I said nothing, and reciprocated his hug, positioning my arms around him.

We stood there in the doorway hugging for at least five minutes.

''Lets get out of here'' he said

I knew that when he said that, he only meant to go hang out for a few hours, but I secretly hoped he had meant that he wanted to take me away... Away from this place... Away with him... But I knew this was a hopeless dream.

''So, what do you want to do?''

Maverick asked, tightening his hands around the steering wheel.

His question was followed by a moment of silence on my part, before he quickly interjected.

''I know that I should have had this planned out considering I'm the one who asked you but... Since you had a bad experience when I took you to that restaurant yesterday I didn't want to risk causing you embarrassment again or anything....''

I fell silent. Did he not think I was good enough to take to that restaurant? Was he embarrassed to be seen there with me? I mean yeah, I didn't like the atmosphere but it was because everyone there seemed so condescending and pretentious, not because I was embarrassed.

''Are you mad? Di- Did I do something?'' he said, in a confused voice.

''No, I'm fine'' I said, in such a cold transparent manner that anyone with any sense of emotional intelligence whatsoever would be able to tell that I was not fine.

''Please... Just tell me what I did''

I let out a sigh of frustration 

''I just didn't like how you said that you thought I was embarrassed to be at that restaurant yesterday. That wasn't why I didn't like it there. The reason why I did not like it there was because of the people. They looked down at me and stuck up their noses. They thought I was somehow less than because of the fact that I was obviously not familiar with the environment, and wasn't wealthy.'' I said.

I knew what I was saying was factual, but I was being a bit of a hypocrite. I was, in fact, embarrassed and ashamed at the restaurant yesterday, but I knew that I should not have been because all people are equal. Blacks, Whites, Asians, Straights, Gays, Women, Men, Transgender and Non binary people... And yes, poor and rich people. They were all equal. I knew this. But still... I did not feel equal, for multiple reasons, I did not feel equal. But Maverick didn't need to know that I suffered with these internalized stigmas, all he needed to know was that he was wrong for insinuating that I should have been embarrassed because I wasn't rich like him.

''You're right, I was in the wrong for insinuating that you were embarrassed, and although I know you are not obligated to accept my apology, I just want you to know, that I am truly sorry'' He said, in a sincere voice. 

Although he seemed like he was being honest, and he probably was, I still feel like he only said that solely to appease me, and that he did not really mean any of it.

''I just want to go to your house and talk with you'' I blurted out.

He was confused.

''You asked me what I wanted to do today, I want to go to your house and just hangout with you there, and talk''.

A look of realization sparked across his face, as he remembered.

''Are you sure? You don't want to do anything else? Anywhere you want to go, I will take you, and I will pay'' 

''God there you are again! You keep assuming that I want you to take me somewhere so you can pay for me to do things! It's obvious you just think of me as some charity case, some poor person you can spend money on! Well just save it okay. I don't want your money! I don't want your sympathy! I don't need someone to feel sorry for me! Fuck that!'' I screamed at him.

Tears were now beginning to fall from my face.

Maverick reached out, and held my hand.

''I don't... Think of you as just some poor person I can help out and spend money on... I actually really liked hanging out with you yesterday... And whenever someone has asked to hang out with me before they just always expected me to take them somewhere expensive and spend money on them... I-'' He suddenly stopped talking.

He noticed I was crying.

He reached up to wipe the tears from my face, touching my black eye.

He stared at me for a moment. 

Suddenly a car behind us honked, the light had changed from red to green and he didn't realize because he was staring at me.

He flinched from the loud noise, as did I, and quickly resumed driving.

''You really want to go to my house and just talk?'' He said in a way that you could tell he was unsure about why I would want to, but that he hoped I really did want to.

''That's what I said wasn't it'' I said in a sarcastic deadpan tone.

He just smiled.

***

We arrived at his house, and as Maverick and I were walking to his door, he looked at me, confused.

''Wheres your coat? Did... Did you not like it?''

Suddenly I remembered that my father stole the coat that Maverick gave me. 

''My uh... My dad, he took it.'' 

''Wait, did he take it or did you give it to him?''

''He took it''

''Wh-... Why?'' 

''I don't know. I guess because it was expensive and he wanted it'' I said, my tone bitter and sarcastic.

''That's actually how I got this black eye, and busted lip''

''What do you mean?''

''He asked for the coat, and I stood up for myself. For once in my miserable life I decided to stand up for myself. I told him that you gave me the coat, and that it was mine. He didn't like this obviously and beat me, like I knew he would''

''If- If... You knew he would hit you if you spoke up why didn't you just give it to him to avoid being hit?'' Maverick said, only realizing how insensitive and rude this could have sounded after he said it.

''Why didn't you just give him the coat?''

He asked. He wasn't aware of how this was victim blaming, he was just concerned about me, and thought I was worth more than the stupid coat.

''Because you gave it to me...'' I said, without even thinking.

Which was true. As much as I loved the coat, and as much as I had always wanted a nice winter coat like that, I would have easily given it to my father without any hesitation if not for the fact that... That Maverick gave it to me...

''I'm so sorry'' He said. 

''Look, its okay, its not your fault or mine, its my fathers. He was the one who hit me. He is the one in the wrong'' I said.

''Can we please go inside now, It's cold out here, and you know... I don't have a coat''


	5. mine

''You know, if you want I could give you another coat, but... I don't want you to get hit again or anything'' said Maverick, as we walked through the threshold, entering into his home.

The cold crept in with us, as though it were some type of evil spirit waiting for an opening to obtrude through the wooden barriers, and we had just given it one when we opened those doors, all but inviting it. And if the cold was an evil spirit, then the heat was like sage, quickly casting it out and dissolving it upon its very arrival. 

''I've survived this far without one, I'll be okay'' I replied.

He said nothing, just gave a faint nervous smile, and proceeded to lead me up to his room.

''Are your parents okay with me being here?'' I asked

''Oh, yeah, they uh... Really don't care what I do to be honest'' He said, giving a forced chuckle when he reached the end of his sentence. 

It was the kind of laugh someone might give when a joke was made at their expense, and to keep from overtly revealing that they are hurt, they try to conceal it by laughing along.

''That's good'' I said, not quite knowing what else to say.

''Yeah'' he said rather flatly.

An awkward silence filled the room, as neither of us knew what to say next.

''So, lets talk'' he said

I just stared blankly, my brain not registering his words.

''You said you wanted to come here to talk to me, so, lets talk'' 

Upon Mavericks repeating of himself, I did indeed hear him clearly this time.

''Okay'' I said, stiffening myself.

He could tell that I wasn't comfortable or outgoing enough to start the conversation, so he did.

''What do you like to do for fun?''

''I don't know'' I said, in a monotonous voice. 

My whole life has been about surviving, I had no idea what I liked to do for fun.

''What do you mean you don't know?'' 

''I've never really been afforded the luxury of being able to have fun'' I said, honestly.

He just looked at me with a blank expression of disbelief.

''Look, I'm sorry that I'm not good at this whole friends thing, I've never had any before'' I said before pausing for a moment. 

''I should probably just go'' I said, not wanting to actually go, but feeling as though I was too boring to hang out with and that secretly Maverick hated being here with me.

He extended his hand to my shoulder, ignoring my flinching.

''I like to write'' I said, suddenly remembering. 

I liked to write, not necessarily because I found it fun though, it was just something I liked to do.

''See! Now we're getting somewhere'' he said.

''What do you like to write?''

''Mainly poetry...'' I said.

''That's so cool!'' He shouted, obviously exaggerating his enthusiasm, but I didn't mind.

''Yeah'' I said lowly.

''I've written some poetry, but it's not very good...'' He said.

''Can I see some of your writing?'' I asked.

''Oh I uh... Its not...'' 

''Please'' I interjected, in a faux beg.

''Do your promise not to make fun of it?'' He said

''I promise haha''

He led me over to his bed, and motioned for me to sit beside him.

I quickly sank down in the mattress. It was the most comfortable bed I had ever had the pleasure of sitting upon. If sitting on my bed was like sitting on a wooden board, his was like sitting on a cloud, or at least how you imagine it would feel to sit on a cloud. 

He reached over and retrieved a journal from his nightstand.

''Please don't laugh...'' He said, a pink blur ascended over his cheeks, with a softness resembling that of sidewalk chalk.

I took the journal from the hand he had extended towards me, brushing my fingertips over his.

I sat it down to my lap, and opened the first page. 

I quickly skimmed through the amateur oeuvre of prose and poetry.

He was right, it was by no means extraordinary, but it also was not horrible, either.

''So? What do you think?''

''Um... It's amazing!'' I lied.

''Really?'' 

''Yes!'' I lied again. 

I wonder if it is worse to lie to him in an effort to not hurt his feelings, or tell him the truth. 

''Okay, I need it back now before you read something too personal'' he said, quickly snatching the book from my hands.

We continued making small talk for around 30 minutes.

''How was your date with your girlfriend earlier?'' I asked him

''Oh... It was... great.'' He said.

I could tell he wasn't being completely honest.

''It must be nice to have someone like that'' I said

''Yeah, i guess...''

''I've never had anybody'' I said, in a moment of desperation, not even trying to contain my hopelessness. ''My entire life I've been alone''.

Maverick looked down at his lap, not knowing what to say.

''I can relate to that, in a way. Obviously its not nearly as bad as you have it, but, in a way, I'm alone too.'' 

He paused for a moment, before continuing.

''My parents, they don't beat me or anything but they don't care about me. This I know. They're never here, and... They've never even told me they loved me, not even once.'' His voice had the same hopeless quality as mine had.

''And the thing is, no one has ever noticed, or cared to notice. I've been living a double life of sorts. My friends, my girlfriend, my family... None of them know me, not really, and I don't think they ever really will. I'm so lost.... I have no one to talk about any of this with. Sometimes I just think... Whats... Whats the point of even living''. His eyes were starting to tear up.

''I cant even believe i'm telling you this. You have it so much worse than me.'' He said.

He was right, I did have it much worse than him, but that doesn't mean his feelings weren't valid, and that didn't mean he didn't still have it bad.

''I completely get you...'' I said.

''I can't even believe I just told you that... I've never told anyone these things before...'' he said.

''I've never had anyone to talk about things like this with either...'' I said.

I wasn't ready yet to fully open myself up to him, like he was doing right now to me.

''You can talk to me... You know, if you want that is'' I said, reassuring him.

''Maybe we can... Help each other out... And talk about things like this together. We can be like outlets for each other.'' he said.

He paused for a moment. 

''So like, when we meetup to work on the project we can secretly vent and talk about our lives, and our troubles together.'' He said.

''I'd love that so much'' I said.

''But you can't let anyone know''. He said. ''Like at school... You can't talk to me or anything, I don't want anyone to know that we are friends or anything''. 

I was hurt that he didn't want people to know we were hanging out, but I understood why.

''I... Understand'' I said, not trying to hide my sadness.

''It's not that I am embarrassed of you or anything, its just that... I've just never really had anyone that was... Mine.'' 

His eyes met mine.

''Mine to talk to about my life, I mean.'' He said.

I couldn't be mad at him, at least I had someone to talk to. At least I had a friend, for once in my life, I finally had a friend...

''Why can't you talk to your girlfriend about your life?'' I asked.

''The truth is... She's just like the rest of my friends. She doesn't know me, and if i'm being honest I don't... I don't really love her. And that's not because of anything she did, in fact she is one of the sweetest girls I've ever met...''

''But you can't be your true self around her?'' I said.

''No'' he replied. ''But with you... It's different, you don't know me and so you don't have like any preconceived notions of how you think I am, or how I appear to be. You're the only person in my life who doesn't know the illusion of who I am, I don't have to keep up appearances around you.'' 

I felt in a way that he was just using me as some kind of therapist because he knew I wouldn't tell his secrets to anyone. But I didn't really mind...

''Yeah'' I said, almost under my breath, but still loud enough for him to hear.


	6. makeover

*** One month later***

"I'll have a number 4 and a Diet Coke.'' Said Maverick to the drive through worker.

''What do you want?" He turned his head towards me.

''Um... A ten piece chicken nugget meal with a Diet Coke.'' I told him.

He proceeded to repeat my order to the worker and we drove up to the window to pay, and pickup the food.

''I don't even want to know what this food is actually made out of."  
I said, as I started to eat my fries.

Maverick chuckled ''Ignorance is bliss my friend."

He was right about that.

''Well whatever it's made out of it taste great." I said.

''That it does."  
He replied, reaching his hand into my lap, stealing one of my fries.

''So, how are we going to have an excuse to hang out after today?'' I asked.

Today was the last day we had to work on the assignment as it was due tomorrow, December 15th. This was the excuse we used to hang out with each other these last 6 weeks, but after today we could no longer use it.

''That is... If you still want to hang out...''

''Well obviously I do." He said, half sarcastically.

''But like... How will we be able to without anyone suspecting that we're friends?'' I pressed.

''You can sneak out of your window romance movie style, and I can pick you up." He said jokingly.

I just rolled my eyes.

''No but for real though, you could sneak out and I could swing by after my folks go to bed and pick you up." He said.

''Why do I have to be the one to sneak out, why do you get to be romeo and I have to be Juliet?" I asked, in a way that resembled that of an annoying sibling.

''Because I'm the one with the car. My owning of a car makes me the knight in shining armor and you the damsel in distress. That's just like the laws of physics and also teenage friendships.'' He said, smiling.

I again just rolled my eyes.

''Unless you'd rather walk all the way to my house.'' He added.

''No, no walking for me, I'm like not into physical activity so that's uh not an option.'' I said, laughing.

''That's what I thought.'' He said, placing his hand on my lap, squeezing it.

''And because now we're gonna be sneaking around, we can hang out more too.'' He said.

''How much more?'' I asked.

''I don't know, but at least a few times a week, or however often you want to." He said.

I said nothing, just smiled.

I was so happy that we would be hanging out more, hanging out once or twice a week just wasn't enough, I needed more of him.

***

We soon reached his house, and finished up the last of the project.

After that was finished, we started our usual venting.

''Tell me what happened this week, darlin.'' He said, smiling and rubbing his hands together in a joking manner.

''Well my dads still alive and I still live with him so pretty much the same thing that happened every other week.'' I said, throwing up my hands in a humorous manner.

''God I can't wait until I turn 18, and can finally get away from him.'' I said.

''But that's two whole more years.'' A look of distress materialized on my face.

''I wish you could just move in with me and get away from that creep once and for all.'' Said Maverick.

''Me too...'' I said, my voice fading quickly. "But I can't."

He went in to hug me. God I loved the way he smelled. Everything about him was so comforting.

''Your turn.'' I said, pulling away quickly.

He paused for a moment, before beginning.

''My girlfriend thinks I'm cheating on her.'' He said.

''But I swear to god I'm not. But for some reason she thinks I am. She says something about me has been different these last few weeks, that I've been distant towards her. Which is ridiculous because I'm not cheating and I haven't been acting any different, so I don't know what shes talking about."

''Well... You have told me before that you don't love her... That you only kept her around to keep up appearances and because she was someone for you to confide in, even though you couldn't tell her any of your real problems... So maybe because you have me to talk to about your problems with, you don't really have any meaningful reason left to stay with her... And she can tell.'' I said.

A silence overtook him, and he was lost in thought for a moment, as if he had to really think about what I had just said to him.

''You're... You're right...'' He finally said.

''Then why are you still with her?'' I asked, realizing that what I was saying was abrasive but also not really caring.

''Because... Well I don't want to break her heart... And also... Being with her keeps my family from suspecting anything...'' He said, in a most serious tone.

''Suspecting what?'' I asked.

''I- I'm not ready to talk about that yet...'' He said.

''But you can tell me anything...'' I said.

''I know but... This is one thing that I can't...'' He said.

I also had something that I wanted to tell him... But that I couldn't... He would probably want nothing to do with me anymore if he knew.

''I understand.'' I said.

''What are you doing for Christmas?'' He said, changing the subject.

''Nothing....'' I said, despairingly.

He looked sad upon hearing my answer, but not surprised.

He said nothing, and just looked at me.

''You seriously need a haircut.'' He said, again changing the subject.

He was right, I do, I haven't had one in months, and I've never had an actual proper haircut in my entire life.

''I'm taking you to get one.''

''You don't have to do that...'' I said.

''Uh yes I do! What kind of friend would I be if I let you go around looking like that!'' He shouted.

''Okay well now you're hurting my feelings.'' I said laughingly.

''Truth hurts darlin.'' He said, in a sassy voice. ''But before we go... You uh need to change out of whatever it is that you're wearing..''

''You want me to go naked?'' I said, jokingly.

He blushed. ''No! I meant like I'm going to have to give you a set of clothes to change into.''

He ran over to his closet, shoveling through the various garments hanging inside of it.

''Here, put these on." He said, handing me a sleek cashmere sweater, and a pair of designer khaki pants.

I had never worn clothes these nice before.

''Thank you...'' I said.

I went to the restroom, and proceeded to change.

''Okay now you look presentable!'' He said, when I exited the restroom.

***

We arrived at the salon, and I was extremely nervous.

Upon entering the hair stylist immediately recognized and greeted Maverick.

''Maverick? Its so nice to see you! But you just got a haircut last week so i'm kind of confused...'' She said.

''Oh its not for me, it's for him.'' He said, pointing to me.

The stylist looked at me with shock and disgust.

''Wow... Its a good thing you brought him because he is in desperate need of a cut. Is he like some homeless kid you offered to help or something?''

''No... He's... My friend.'' Maverick said.

My heart started racing, and a warm gooey feeling ignited inside of me when he called me his friend. I didn't think he would...

''Well how does he want it cut?'' She asked Maverick.

Maverick went over to her and they started talking.

Maverick them came back over to me.

''Uh... I don't really know what kind of cut I want.'' I said.

''No need to worry, I picked it out for you.'' He said.

I was glad he did, as I had no clue about this stuff and he was very knowledgeable on it.

The stylist took around 30 minutes, as she washed, cut, and styled my rats nest of a head.

When she was finished, she turned me around to look in the mirror, and I couldn't believe what I saw... I was... Beautiful.

''Who would have known there was such a good looking kid hidden under that mess. If you couldn't get a girlfriend before, well now you'll have trouble keeping the ladies off of yuh.'' She said, in a thick long island accent.

I looked around, Maverick was nowhere to be found. I started to panic, but then suddenly he came out of the bathroom, and locked his eyes onto mine. He looked shocked and amazed.

''Oh my god... You look incredible... But obviously not as good as me." He said.

''Hell, he looks even better than you.'' The hairstylist said.

Maverick gave her a rude glance.

''But you're both extremely good looking boys!'' She said.

He paid the stylist, and we made our way out of the salon, heading to his car.

''You for real look so good.'' He said, looking at me, as we sat inside the car.

''Thank you.'' I said, blushing.

''All the girls who didn't know you existed before, are going to be all over you at school tomorrow.'' He said to me.

I didn't know what to say, and just shrunk down into the seat.

I didn't want all the girls to be all over me... There was only one person I wanted to be all over me...

''Now when you get home later, don't let your dad see those clothes I gave you, and wear them to school tomorrow.'' Maverick said to me.

''Okay.'' I replied.


End file.
